cwa_character_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
21st Strike Corps
The 21st Strike Corps was a Elite Trooper Corp under the 87th Legion in the Galactic Repulblic which Consisted of Clone Troopers. Their Second in Command Was a special Forces Clone commander nicknamed Zander while their first in Command was a Elite specialist trooper Pine (non-clone) who was also a General when on his ship. The Corp had no Jedi General in it and usually participated in missions meant for Jedi Commanded Legions. The Corp consisted of Various Teams/Squads. The only identified Squad was Shadow Team led by Pine. It consisted of Clone trooper Zander, Warhog, Salts, Burns, Blaster and Air hog. They are also the only named troopers in the whole Strike Corps. SHADOW TEAM Shadow team is a squad led by Pine, with second in command being Zander. A Special Forces Elite Group usually fighting missions meant for more troops. Missions like infiltrating, exfiltrating, destroying enemy bases with others missions like Securing Enemy Star Destroyers and so on. GEONOSIS Shadow team heads for Geonosis on a Scouting mission destroying as many anti-infantry and anti-aircraft canons. They encounter many diffuculties with Jedu General Kia-adi-mundi on their side. They find a familiar face, the newly promoted ARF Trooper Salts with his fellow ARC Captain. The mission ends up a success with many Dead but Still gaining a Victory. ORDER 66 They would eventually Execute Order 66 against a unknown Jedi General on Coruscant. Just after Executions of Order 66. Pine attempts to stop Zander threatening his own life but fails. Zander eventually takes control of the 21st. 6 Loyal Clone troopers with their Control removed join Pine in a attempt to snipe and kill The other clones before they get to kill The Jedi General. The mission fails with 2 of the 6 Loyal Clones dying. Pine Escapes stealing a Repulblic Nu-Class transport and 3 Arc-170s to get control of his 3 Venator Class Star Destroyers with all of his Clones troopers whom Pine thought betrayed the jedi but they were loyal to him that did not receive the order due to a comunications problem on the ship. Pine kills Zander and the rest of his Squad who were still on Coruscant by a Orbital Bombardment. They leave the Planet with a hyperdrive jump to a safe system where They can go into Cryo Stasis till the times of the First Order.9 CRYO STASIS While the rest of the ship was in Cryo Stasis. A Mandalorian bounty Hunter who was in urgent need of Supplies for his ship awakens Pine sometime before the Before of Endor. Only to let Pine find out that the Repulblic was no more and that the Empire had came. Pine quickly Tries to get Senators He knew but they were killed helping the Rebellion. Pine Thanks the Bounty Hunter making a deal with him for Supplies and a few ships( 2 ARC-170s, 2 Z-95 HEADHUNTERS And 3 LAATS ) For the protection of his ship and crew. FIRST ORDER Years After the Battle of Endor, Pine becomes a bounty hunter but joins the First Order soon after. He joins being a Lieutenant Commander on Starkiller base and soon participates in many missions including one on Cloud City. He returns to starkiller base not being aware of the attack by the Resistance. When the Resistance attack. Pine had just took a speeder to his quarters and reached his destination. He escapes on his transport with a few troopers and a Commander and is trapped in Space near the Tatooine system. Low on supplies. He makes a rush for Tatooine and there finds his Mandalorian friend (the one who saves him from Cryo Stasis) THE SHIPS USED (CLONE WARS) 3 Venators, named The Atlas The Vanguard which acted as the main Command Ship and the Retribution The Secondary Command Ship housing Striker Squadron. Another 3 Arquitens class, The Persistance, The Vigilance which acted as the Secondary Command Ship and the Endurance It held a unknown amount of starfighter and transports though their classes were known, The , The Arc 170s, The Z-95s and a Heavily Modified Prototype U-60D U-Wing(Striker Squadron), Laat/i's and Laat/t (Invader Squadron) , Nu-Class Shuttles, Y-Wing Bombers (Tango Squadron) , one heavily modifed Kom'rk Class Fighter which was rarely used and one heavily modified Blue and White paint schemed ARC-170 for Pine and his droid R2-7P DELTA STORM SQUADRON (RESISTANCE ERA) The name of Pines Fighter Group was Delta Storm. Using a majority of Clone Wars Ships. Delta Storm was the new name of his former Shadow Squadron after Deserting the first order which caused him to be hunted. The ships used were his original UT-60D U-wing that he used since He was out of Cryo Stasis, two Clone Wars Era Y-wings Repainted with the same blue used by all the other ships in the Squadron, a Jedi Aethersprite class Starfighter as his personal Starfighter and two Arc 170s. Though most of Pines Clone Wars Fleet was Destroyed. He had found one of the three venators he originally used, The Atlas, and managed to find 4 more Repulblic Arquitens Class Light-cruisers other than the one he was already using for his Command Ship, The Delta Home otherwise known to enemies as, "The Storms Eye" BASE OF OPERATIONS (RESISTANCE ERA) Feel free to contact me about any of this on Instagram. For more info about the shadow team please Visit @darth_pine on instagram for lego comics about them. Logo Courtesy of @starwars212th_ on instagram 87th Legion by @darthcosta87legion on instagram